


Gentle Earthquakes

by fossileater



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: Leon, Piers and Raihan enjoy each other's company in the coliseum's locker room.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 19





	Gentle Earthquakes

This moment has been building since the moment the day began. The soft brushes of each other's fingers against bare skin whenever the other's shirt would rise slightly to reveal skin glistening with sweat dipping into the crevice of bone and muscle. A glance across the battle field as eyes met through all of the dirt carried by sandstorms and bright flashes as dark moves finally dissipated and revealed the sky once more. To the cheering crowds, the curl of the men's lips were nothing more than the strong unwavering confidence of leaders who had rightfully earned their titles. To the three men however it was a hint of what was to come behind closed doors and deep shadows wrapped around the hallways as a tidal wave of crashing mouths and heated breaths. The door to their private locker room was slammed with the heel of a boot as Raihan's fingers stumbled with the lock. Before him Leon was in a similar struggle with the buttons on his tight fitting shirt as Piers had his hand wrapped firmly around Leon's cock through his pants and making quick work of the zipper to free his throbbing cock free.

Raihan stepped quickly to join his boyfriends and wrapped his arms around Leon from behind. He buried his face into the crook of his neck and breathed his heavy scent in deep while his fingers traveled down Leon's chest and popped the buttons open with a deftness that was more familiar to him than the lock on the door. He dragged his hands back up the now exposed portions of Leon's chest and brushed his fingers against the man's hard nipples causing him to drop his head back and moan. His cock jumped in Piers' hand and leaked precum down his slender fingers. Piers leaned forward and followed the trail with his tongue up to the tip of his cock and sucked it in between his warm lips. Leon whined and Piers began to pump his cock and drool slipped around the shaft and dripped down his fingers like lube. Raihan wrapped his own fingers around Leon's throat and pulled the man's lips to his own. Swallowing each other's moans as their tongues met and their teeth nipped each other's bottom lips. After a few moments Piers popped his mouth off of Leon's swollen wet cock and Leon peeled his clothes off fully as Raihan did the same with his own. Meanwhile Piers nearly skipped with excitement over to his bag and pulled out his strap on. He shed his clothes and pulled the toy up his long legs and snugly fit it to his front side before pulling a small vibrator out of his bag with a bottle of lube. He rocked the vibrator into his dripping pussy and carefully made his way back to his boyfriends.

Leon had his back flat on a metal bench using their clothes as a cushion between his hot skin and the cold bench. Raihan stood above his face with his balls in Leon's mouth as he worked his large cock in his own hand. His thighs were shaking slightly as his other hand pinched and rolled his nipple between his fingers. Piers warmed some lube between his hands and pressed his fingers against Leon's ass. The man moaned around Raihan's balls and his cock leaked heavily onto his stomach. Piers' breath hitched as he slipped his fingers inside Leon and rocked his hips against the vibrator. Once he was satisfied that Leon was ready, he lubed the strap as well and slipped the toy slowly inside him. Leon's body melted in pure bliss beneath him as he buried the entire length inside his hole. Raihan took a step back and took Leon's face into his hands pulling the man down slightly so he could slip his cock down the man's throat. He went in slowly, allowing Leon to adjust to the feeling of his throat stretching to the point of being balls deep. The two men pulled out at the same time before thrusting in together. Leon's body trembled and the men began thrusting faster. The sound of wet gagging and the slap of bare skin against skin filled the air with hot breaths and deep moans.

Piers' pussy was dripping around the vibrator and soaking his thighs and his fingers dug into Leon's firm hips. The taste of Leon's precum still stained his lips and he ached to taste it again as he watched Leon's cock bounce and jump beneath him. He reached out a hand and began to pump the thick shaft again as he pounded the toy into his hole. Raihan's fingers were still holding Leon's face steady and watching for any sign of the man needing air and it was all he could do to stop himself from pounding the man raw. The feeling of Leon so tight and wet around his hard cock was exhilarating and made his vision sharp with lust. His gaze traveled down Leon's body, drinking in every dip and curve of his shimmering muscles down to meet Piers' own heated gaze. The two men stretched forward enough to just barely press their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Their cocks buried as deep as they could go into the man writhing in bliss beneath them. Raihan felt the surge of emotion flowing up the entire length of his body, and with a sudden deep moan, he came down Leon's throat who sputtered and swallowed as much as he could before Raihan pulled out enough to allow him to breathe as he continued to cum onto the man's face and swollen lips. Piers' grip on Leon's hips tightened as his knees buckled from the ferocity of his own orgasm. His pussy squirting violently down his legs as the vibrator continued to send wave after wave of pleasure. His wet fingers slipped around for a moment before he pulled it out and flicked it off before returning his attention to pounding the toy into Leon. After a few pumps Leon's body seized and his back arched off of the bench as thick ropes of cum erupted from his cock and covered his chest and stomach. Piers held on until the sensations calmed down and he slowly pulled the toy out of Leon.

With the heat of lust gone, the three men finally noticed just how cold the room had gotten and they wiped the sweat and cum from each other's bodies in a tender way that only lovers can before helping each other return to their equally sweaty outfits.


End file.
